This project was initiated to provide more data relative to skin cancer and harmful solar ultraviolet. An urgent need for these data has existed since recent scientific reports warned about the decomposition of stratospheric ozone by nitrogen oxides and chloroflouromethanes (CFM's). Federal regulatory agencies have already recommended bans on the use of aerosol spray cans which use CFM's as propellants. In the near future, there will be critical reviews of all pertinent information by government as well as individual interests concerned with the threat of increased human skin cancer due to excess amounts of UV-B reaching the earth's surface, as its protective ozone shield is depleted.